Tout ça me manque
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Ecrit pour le ficathon d'été 2013 de sweetjamielee. Idée : Alicia/Kalinda – Tout ça me manque .


**Titre original : I miss this**

**Auteur : ll10e6**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

* * *

L'audience est ajournée à 16h15 et Alicia se rend aux toilettes. Puis, tandis qu'elle se lave les mains, l'esprit vide, elle savoure un moment de détente, les mains sous l'eau chaude. Elle entend une chasse d'eau, puis la porte d'un box qui s'ouvre, et lève les yeux.

C'est Kalinda, la première fois qu'elles tombent l'une sur l'autre depuis qu'Alicia a quitté Lockhart-Gardner. Alicia est embarrassée de ne pas avoir parlé à Kalinda de son départ de chez Lockhart-Gardner, et déteste se sentir minable face à ses propres défaillances (plus souvent qu'avec quiconque, elle ressent cela avec Kalinda, et elle se demande fugitivement pourquoi). Mais Kalinda la salue comme si cela ne faisait pas des semaines, comme s'il était parfaitement normal de ne pas dire à sa meilleure amie qu'on va changer de travail, comme si tout était exactement pareil qu'avant.

« Salut. »

Il devient facile à Alicia de croiser son regard dans le miroir, de sourire, et sans réfléchir elle se retrouve en train de dire : « J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui, tu es libre pour un verre ? » lorsqu'elle se retourne pour prendre un essuie-main en papier.

Kalinda hoche la tête : « Entendu.»

Tandis qu'Alicia essaie de trouver un endroit où aller, quelque part à proximité, qui ne sera pas plein d'avocats, de clients et de juges, Kalinda propose : « Mon appartement n'est pas loin, tu veux venir ? »

Alicia est surprise mais tâche de ne pas le montrer. Kalinda a l'air complètement imperturbable, comme si elle ne venait pas juste d'enfreindre une règle. Bien sûr, Alicia n'est pas certaine que c'en est une, mais elle connaît Kalinda mieux que quiconque, et c'est une première. « Entendu », répond-elle avec autant de nonchalance que possible.

Le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble de Kalinda est quelconque, un sol en dalles de terrazzo brunes et un ascenseur en acier. Pendant la montée, Kalinda prévient : « Ne fais pas attention à la tapisserie, elle est hideuse. » Lorsque la porte coulissante s'ouvre, Alicia est contente d'avoir été prévenue. Même alors, tandis qu'elle regarde Kalinda qui l'observe, elle n'arrive pas à garder son sérieux : le sourire oblique de Kalinda est contagieux.

Elles entrent dans l'appartement de Kalinda en échangeant des sourires. Kalinda enlève sa veste, qu'elle jette sur une chaise, et invite Alicia à s'installer. Elle pense aux changements faits par Nick, les chaises poussées dans le salon pour qu'on puisse s'asseoir ensemble, et les deux tabourets qu'il a ajoutés dans la cuisine, qu'elle est contente d'avoir gardés.

En un instant, Alicia pose son dossier et se débarrasse elle aussi de sa veste.

« Du vin ? De la tequila ? Autre chose ? » propose Kalinda.

« Euh, ça ne t'embête pas trop de faire du thé ?

Rien de plus facile. Tu le bois comment ? » répond Kalinda, en remplissant d'eau une casserole qu'elle met sur la cuisinière.

« Avec du lait ?

- Tu n'as rien contre le gingembre ?

- Jamais goûté comme ça, mais entendu. J'aime bien le gingembre. »

Kalinda hoche la tête, ouvre un placard et en retire un paquet de thé. Elle mesure une petite poignée de feuilles, qu'elle jette dans l'eau. Ensuite, elle prend une brique de lait et un bon morceau de gingembre dans le réfrigérateur. A l'aide d'un rouleau à pâtisserie, elle fracasse le gingembre, qu'elle jette dans l'eau. Elle sort deux tasses d'un placard. Verse le lait dans l'une d'elles, qu'elle met dans le micro-onde.

Alicia aime observer Kalinda en train de préparer le thé, même si elle sursaute lorsque le rouleau à pâtisserie s'abat sur le gingembre. On peut compter sur Kalinda pour faire de la préparation du thé une opération qui nécessite l'équivalent culinaire d'une batte de base-ball.

Au bout de quelques instants, le lait est chaud et l'eau s'est mise à bouillir. Kalinda ajoute le lait au thé, mélange, et verse deux tasses. Elle regarde Alicia souffler sur la surface pour la refroidir, puis goûter.

« C'est bon ! » dit-elle.

« Etonnée ? » la taquine légèrement Kalinda.

« Non. » Alicia ne l'est pas, réellement. Il y a tant de choses qu'elle ne sait pas sur Kalinda, que le fait qu'elle possède une recette secrète pour le thé est exactement ce à quoi Alicia aurait dû s'attendre. L'idée vient à Alicia qu'il y a bien des choses que chacune ignore au sujet de l'autre, et que ce n'est en fait pas tant la faute de quiconque, que leur différence d'origines, et le fait que la plupart de leurs conversations aient porté sur le travail. Bien sûr, à une époque, Alicia a fait part de quelques informations superficielles sur son faible pour Will tandis que Kalinda gardait sa réserve, mais même alors, Alicia savait que ces choses-là ne comptaient pas, ne les définissaient ni l'une ni l'autre. Peut-être ce qui est réellement surprenant est-il de constater à quel point elles ont les mêmes dispositions d'esprit, à quel point elles sont sur la même longueur d'ondes.

« On n'est plus collègues. » fait remarquer Alicia.

« Non. » acquiesce Kalinda.

« Les relations avec mon mari, depuis qu'il est gouverneur… tout est presque uniquement professionnel. Il fut un temps où je pensais savoir ce qui était blanc ou noir. Mais à présent je ne sais plus, ou je ne m'en soucie même plus. » Alicia lance un regard oblique, se demande si Kalinda comprend ce qu'elle veut dire.

Kalinda n'est pas sûre de savoir quel type de révélation risque de suivre, même si on dirait bien que quelque chose est censé suivre. Ce qui en soi est surprenant : elles ont rarement discuté de quoi que ce soit de personnel depuis que leur amitié a repris.

« Tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ? » demande Alicia.

De nouveau, Kalinda se tourne vers Alicia et tâche de déchiffrer son intention. Elle est neutre, curieuse, et cela pourrait n'être qu'une question amicale, mais Kalinda pense qu'il y a quelque chose de plus.

« Non. » répond Kalinda.

Alicia hoche la tête. Puis elle dit, très simplement : « Alors sortons un de ces jours. »

Kalinda s'immobilise et il est clair qu'elle comprend qu'Alicia veut parler d'un rendez-vous galant. Alicia est soulagée de ne pas avoir à clarifier.

Kalinda est surprise qu'Alicia ait demandé elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Elle se sent prise au dépourvu, ce qui ne lui arrive pas souvent. Lorsque cela arrive cependant, cela a généralement quelque chose à voir avec Alicia. Si Alicia avait su cela, elle en aurait été ravie.

Prudemment, Kalinda dit : « Je ne savais pas que tu ressentais ça pour moi, Alicia. »

Alicia baisse les yeux vers sa tasse de thé. « Les choses ont toujours été compliquées entre nous, Kalinda. »

Kalinda n'a rien à répondre à cela. Elle sent la main d'Alicia, chaude, se poser sur son bras.

Au bout d'un instant, Kalinda ajoute : « Je ne suis pas douée pour les relations, Alicia. Je ne l'ai jamais été. »

Alicia presse le bras de Kalinda. « En réalité, de nous deux, je pense que c'est toi qui as sauvegardé notre amitié. » suggère-t-elle.

Devant l'air sceptique de Kalinda, elle ajoute : « C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas facilité les choses non plus. Tu t'es montrée constante même quand j'étais horrible avec toi. J'en ai eu un aperçu de Cary, d'Eli, de mes enfants, et il y a probablement aussi des choses dont je ne suis pas au courant.

- C'est de ça qu'il s'agit ? Tu as l'impression de devoir apurer les comptes ?

- Non, Kalinda. Ce n'est pas ça. » Alicia joue avec sa tasse à thé. « Tout ça m'a manqué. Tu m'as manqué. » Elle joue encore un peu avec sa tasse et puis ajoute : « Peter ne m'a jamais vraiment manqué, Will ne me manque pas, mais toi, tu m'as manqué. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que ça. » Alicia fait un geste, indiquant l'(absence d')espace entre elles. « Mais j'aimerais bien le découvrir. »

Puis elle attend, embarrassée.

Kalinda le sait, du moins en ce qui la concerne. Elle sait depuis qu'elle est restée pour affronter Nick. Mais le savoir et le faire savoir à quelqu'un d'autre sont deux choses différentes, même lorsqu'il s'agit d'Alicia. Elle pense à la personne qu'elle est à présent, à celle qu'elle était avant qu'Alicia n'arrive chez Lockhart-Gardner. La main d'Alicia est toujours sur son bras, toujours chaude, et elle la trouve bien là où elle est.

Lorsque Kalinda ne réagit pas, Alicia se sent déçue. Cela dit, elle veut lui offrir une porte de sortie, rendre les choses moins embarrassantes. Elle presse de nouveau le bras de Kalinda, plus doucement cette fois, et ajoute : « Ce n'est pas grave Kalinda, si tu ne veux pas. » Elle commence à retirer sa main.

Mais Kalinda se tourne contre elle, peu disposée à en rester là. Elle se rapproche et pose la joue contre celle d'Alicia. C'est aussitôt le contact le plus intime et le plus tendre qu'Alicia ait jamais ressenti, et elle est totalement prise au dépourvu. Ses bras se referment lentement autour de Kalinda, et elles restent ainsi ensemble de longues minutes, changeant occasionnellement de position pour être plus étroitement enlacées. Même alors, il faut un moment à Alicia pour réaliser qu'elle a sa réponse.


End file.
